


Stuck With You

by Intruality_Overlord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intruality_Overlord/pseuds/Intruality_Overlord
Summary: Patton and Remus cuddle and banter
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Stuck With You

“Re,” Patton whispered from Remus’s shoulder he had snuggled into, “why  _ do _ you love me?” A genuine question of pure curiosity asked with an innocent lilt in his voice. It was casual as if he had his hands busy with some fiddly task like knitting a sweater. With his one hand laced into Remus’s, his other looped around Remus’s where it was glued, Patton definitely had his full attention on Remus though.

Taking advantage of his tall boyfriend’s curled up position to be a big spoon for once, Remus lay his head on top of Patton’s. “I dunno, Pat,” he said in faux thought, “why do you love  _ me? _ ” He teased.

“Hey! You put emphasis on the wrong word!” Patton scolded, giving him the equivalent of a limp slap with his eyes.

Remus fought the grin squirming onto his face.

“Still the same question isn’t it?” He kept teasing still.

Pouting, Patton insisted, “One is curiosity, the other is self deprecation and I—“

“Do not tolerate any of your kiddos being insulted.”

Patton nodded vigorously, which just made him burrow further into Remus’s side. “Especially my boyfriend!” Patton smiled and squeezed Remus’s hand knitted together with his.

“—Even if it’s true.”

“No,” Patton said sternly, gently shoving Remus’s arm in protest, “Bad.”

“I’m told I’m bad at many things.”

“ _ Noooooo _ ,” Patton whined, “ You’re amazing at setting stuff on fire and making me smile. You’re so talented you can do both just by existing.” His voice had so much conviction and determination and love, fuck.

Utterly weak to Patton’s fiercest defending, a beaming smile finally split his face (like a ray of sun parting the clouds, Patton would say). “You’re adorable.” 

“And you’re a precious lil gremlin who deserves all the cuddles,” Patton gushed.

“Are you sure about that?”

A long dramatic sigh dissolved into giggles as Patton said, “And this is why I had to bust out the super glue.”

Encasing both Patton’s arms up to his elbows where he’d slathered it on, and Remus’s hand, the glue had dried clear and crystalline. Shiny as a candy apple.

Remus was at first mildly disappointed that the white liquid was just super glue, but Patton’s idea was much better than his train of thot anyway (this time). It was surprisingly cozy being literally glued to Patton’s side. Both loved physical affection, it was a love language they were both fluent in, yet they’d never cuddled for ages like this before. It’s not like the superglue was quick drying. They’d gotten comfy, the glue slowly curing, neither wanted to move, so they didn’t. For  _ hours _ . Remus would be perfectly happy to fossilise in this spot (Patton too).

All because of one slightly self deprecating joke Remus made with slightly too much sincerity. Remus really, really, really loved Patton, the dork.

“And this is why I love you.” Remus was fucking smitten.

...

“Hypothetically, how  _ are _ we gonna get the glue off though?”

“No idea, don’t care,” Patton said with absolutely no pause for thought, and just nuzzled into Remus’s chest.

“Fair enough.”


End file.
